A sleeping bag is a large padded bag design to be slept in. A bunting bag, similar to a sleeping bag, is a thick, warm garment for a baby that is shaped like a sleeping bag to cover the baby's body and legs, and usually includes a hood. Sleeping bags (or bunting bags) for use by children may have slits or openings in the back through which harnesses (such as from strollers and car seats) or seatbelts may pass through in order to allow safe use of the sleeping bag in child strollers, car seats and automobiles. Such sleeping bags for children are typically used as outer garments in cold weather.
A bunting bag or sleeping bag is generally chosen to fit the size of the child. Typically, a child starts with a small sleeping bag. Eventually, the child outgrows the small sleeping bag, in which case a larger sleeping bag must be purchased. Thus, is not uncommon for a child to require use of several successively larger sleeping bags as the child grows.
Adjustable size bunting bags are known. A baby robe with an adjustable length is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,101 to Kapp et al. A one-piece infant bunting with Velcro fasteners to accommodate the size of the infant is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,885 to Lunt.
Adjustable size sleeping bags are known. Maguire (in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,472 and 4,197,601) shows a sleeping bag with a longitudinally extensible and laterally expandable foot section. Maguire shows a sleeping bag constructed of a single rectangularly-shaped sheet of bed-sheet fabric having an accordion fold at the feet thereof, to permit the foot portion of the sleeping bag to be longitudinally extensible to permit the length of the bag to be comfortably utilized by a slightly taller person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,976 to Cantwell also shows a sleeping bag with an adjustable foot space. The sleeping bag by Cantwell is selectively convertible between a compact foot space configuration (mummy bag) and an expanded foot space configuration (rectangular type sleeping bag).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,290 Zemitis et al. show a sleeping bag that is expandable in width by having an access zipper and expansion zipper. The expansion zipper has a draft tube expansion segment, which is used to expand the circumference of the sleeping bag's interior lining and outer shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,774 to Michaelis et al. shows a convertible sleeping bag using a pair of zippers to allow users to adjust the bag between a conventional rectangular bag and a narrowed mummy style bag.